


Down

by Tired_But_Willing



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Jokes, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_But_Willing/pseuds/Tired_But_Willing
Summary: DownDownDownBeneath the tower they loved so, lay the one thing they didn't love enough.WARNING: This story does contain talk of suicide, as well as eventual death from suicide. I encourage you to find another work if looking for a happy ending.





	1. Grey

Every day had become tiring to live through. An endless process of wake, school, protect, sleep, repeat. Marinette knew it was unhealthy. But she couldn't even process what Tikki was telling her every time she was warned. It wasn't her fault she found it hard to focus, hero work had taken away anything she could ever have tried doing right. All that was left was hope.

Marinette looked at herself in the mirror, ribbon in hand. Red looked so pretty in her hair. She didn't deserve that. With a quiet sigh, the girl set the ribbon on the counter. Her hair could stay down today.

She was dimly aware of Tikki watching her with those familiar, all too sad eyes. They were full of pity. Marinette hated pity. She was ladybug for crying outloud, she didn't need anything from anyone. Anything except perhaps a small bit of faith in her ability to be honest. 

The frail girl stopped at the stairs leading down from her room, allowing her kawami to fly into her bag. She felt as though she was a house of cards, one that would cave in oh so quickly. But there was no time to dwell on that. She slowly descended down the stairs, and left her home soon after. Standing on one of Paris's many streets- busy with morning activity- Marinette let herself consider simply walking out infront of an oncoming bus. She quickly shook the thought away.

Lately everything had hurt so much more than it had previously. Lila had made good on her threat, isolating the teen from her friends. All of them, save for Adrien. But did he really count as a friend? It wasn't like he was ever there. And Tikki never bothered speaking to her anymore, like she was afraid her holder was fine china. A single word would shatter her like glass.

Marinette stood before the steps to her school at last. The school that had brought her so much joy over the years. Now it just... sucked it all out. Like some twisted vacuum, hellbent on ruining the breaking hero. She took one shaking breath before ascending the stairs. She would lay low. Sit in the back. Don't be a threat to Lila, don't be threatened by one of her sheep. That was the law of the land.

Walking through the halls of the school, she heard every single whisper echoing around her. Every glare passed her way. Every last giggle they thought she couldn't hear. 

Today, Marinette Dupain-Cheng's heart was grey.


	2. Blue

Marinette entered the classroom, walking straight back to her seat. She ignored the sound of laughter bubbling from the front of the class. She ignored the twisting, turning feeling in her gut remembering how she used to laugh like that. Now it was Lila, sitting atop a throne of lies and hate. Fitting for one so fake. 

"Of course poor Jagged couldn't make it to my charity event.. he regretted it so much, he sent the movement a large sum of money in order to go on without him. All those little children were so happy." Lila's voice, high pitched and constantly whining drifted towards her.

The lie she told was painfully obvious, but no one else knew. Correction- one other person knew. Adrien Agreste. He sat in the front of the class, looking uncomfortable the entire time Lila spoke. Yet he stayed silent, offering her the occasional forced smile. 'The high road', he had called it. Something to prevent the poor girl from becoming akumatized. And no matter how angry Marinette became with Lila, she wouldn't out her. She wouldn't directly go against Adrien. That would be cruel.

Marinette was cruel. She was very, very cruel. Disgustingly so. Her heart was so grey it could be considered black. But deep within that sea of grey, her heart was blue. She kept spiralling down, and no one was there to stop it. The only way to make everything stop, was to make her stop. Was to make Marinette no more. But that was selfish. She was already too selfish, they all told her she was selfish.

Marinette didn't understand though. Wouldn't she be doing them a favor? Wouldn't they be glad to see her gone? That would make sense, after all, didn't they want this? She could finally help them. Her thoughts went in circles, endless whirlpools of horrid ideas and stone resolve. She did her best to pay attention throughout the day, unable to leave fast enough when the bell rang. She was gone before Lila even stood.

-☆-

At home, Marinette dodged her parents yet again. It's amazing what a forced smile and a quiet 'I'm tired' can do. Sighing quietly, she handed Tikki a cookie. That would be enough to distract the kawami- she loved to take her time eating, after all. That was enough reassurance for Marinette to lean over a paper, and begin to write.

_Dear world,_

She frowned, crossing out the statement before coming to a conclusion. One letter every day. For everyone she believed would care. After writing the final letter, it would be over. With this new plan, she wrote again. This time the words were clear as she began

_Dear Alya,_


	3. Green

It was raining.

That was a simple thing Marinette could register. The rain. Once upon a time, she would have gone outside to enjoy the rain. To find refuge in the steady tap of the water when it hit the ground of her balcony. Sometimes, a certain alley cat would drop by.

He stopped coming when she stopped speaking to him.

Marinette was dreading the walk to school, but there was one good thing a new day might bring. New day, new letter. She just had to survive long enough to write.

With a sigh- she had sighed a lot lately- she put everything she would need for school in her bag. Despite everything, her grades never faltered. That would cause concern. Concern prompted long conversations with teary eyed parents.

Marinette did not want a long conversation.

Once sure Tikki was safely hidden, Marinette began her walk to school. She would be early by twenty minutes. She would wait in the bathroom until the first bell rang. Then she would walk to class. Simple.

She arrived at the school's steps, noting how quiet it was now. She hated the quiet. Or she did before. She didnt deserve to hate anything anymore. 

Walking into the bathroom, Marinette set her bag down before leaning against the wall next to the towel dispenser. It was time to wait. She didn't know what was worse, waiting for school, or actually being in a classroom. 

She heard the door open and looked up from her shoes. Lila stood in the doorway with all her twisted glory. Her mouth seemed to be glued in a permanent smirk, and her voice was sickeningly sweet.

"Oh Mari! I never expected you to be here!"

Marinette wanted to throw up. The sheer honey dripping from the other girls voice after everything she put her through was nauseating. 

"Lila." One word. One was enough to portray all of her hatred. 

"That's the name. Have you finally decided to quit being so stubborn? Alya misses you."

A scowl made its way across the black haired girls face. Stubborn? Maybe. Willing to side with a liar? Never.

"No."

The smirk on Lila's face slowly transformed into a sneer. "Fine." She spat the word at Marinette like it was poison. "So begins week five. You'll wish you were dead. Or you'll do us all a favor and really get rid of yourself."

With a huff, the other girl left. She wouldn't threaten Marinette this time around, she already hit the right buttons. Little did she know, someone had overheard them.

The strangers heart was green.


	4. Switch

She was not kind.

She knew this. A young girl, just a teen, notorious for always having the winning card up her sleeve. So why. _Why_ did being herself bother her so much. Why was it so awful.

She had everything she wanted and more. Everything except for the ability to be normal. 

Because she knew _her_.

That smile could light up an entire room. But that smile was never turned towards her.

There was anger. If she could not have her, then the other girl could not be happy either. She would suffer too. But nothing she couldn't come back from. She could always come back. 

So why.

Why did she choose to stay in the bathroom stall when she heard that filthy liar come in. Why had she waited twenty minutes before with Marinette. 

Why didn't she leave. 

Why didnt she stop it from happening. 

Because she heard everything. Every single word, each more terrible than the one before. She heard the liar leave. Heard the innocent cry. Until they were both gone.

She was pissed. Frustrated. For lack of better words, she was enraged. 

Yes, Chloè Bourgeois heart would remain green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of late there's a demon in my comment section. The ghost busters couldn't do anything, so they're just chilling there.


	5. Roads

Chloè made her way through the hallway. Anyone in her path quickly moved out of her way, but she didn't miss the whispers sent her way. Faint rumors. Lila knew better than to blow something out of proportion while Chloè's father was in office.

She didn't even have to. Chloè did this to herself.

Wiping her eyes as they stung, she stepped into the classroom. The room_ he _sat in. And he didn't even know what was going on.

Chloè knew everything. She had her ways. Unlike everyone else in this hell, she wasn't oblivious. And it was time to change their views too.

She stopped next to Adrien's desk, fixing him with a glare.

"After class. The hallway."

Without another word, she took her seat next to Sabrina. She didn't miss Lila's whispers, or the glare Alya threw her way. She didn't miss Nino's shock. 

She didn't miss Marinette's blank stare.

-☆-

Class didn't end soon enough. When the bell finally rang, she stood quickly. Giving Sabrina an excuse that she "wanted more alone time with her precious Adrikins", she waited in the hall.

He was the last one out, trudging towards her. The voice in her head sang that he wanted nothing to do with her. That was fine. He fulfilled his past use to her, now she was out and didn't need a facade.

"Chloè, I really don't need this today-"

She glared at him, and he trailed off.

"This isn't about me, is it?"

Chloè couldn't stop a harsh laugh from escaping her lips, but didn't answer his question.

"Oh _Adrikins_" She relished the way he flinched. "How ever did you escape your biggest fan?"

"Chlo-"

"What was her name?" Her face twisted into disgust, silencing him again. "Lie-la?"

"What is with you?"

"What is with me? What is with _me_! She's a lying bitch! How do you not see it?"

Adrien looked uncomfortable and the realization hit her all at once.

"How could you?"

"Come on Chlo, its not-"

"How could you! How could you stand by and let Marinette suffer?"

"Don't pretend you care Chloè."

She pointed to him, the accusation in her expression clear.

"Don't you dare say I don't. At least I talk to her. At least I don't follow Lila blindly. Marinette wouldn't follow blindly if she had a choice either. What did you do?"

Adrien was visibly confused. She took pride in that. Her so called childhood best friend never saw her like this. He wasn't even there for her when she made the effort to try changing.

"We agreed. We agreed to take the high road, Lila isn't hurting anyone-"

Chloè made a wounded sound. One that reminded him of everytime he had rejected her over the top advances. Only this was real.

"You're dense."

"You're still a bully. Moved from picking on Marinette to Lila. You never change-"

A harsh sound range out. Skin meeting skin. Adrien slowly reached up to cover his cheek. 

Chloè had slapped him.

"Pay more attention. She _broke_ her more than I ever have."

"Chlo-"

Chloès heart shattered into a thousand pieces as she shook her head.

"I have nothing more to say to you."

She turned and walked away. Anyone who witnessed the event would have thought Adrien simply rejected her, and she slapped him. Every story needs a villain. 

Taking a breath to steady herself, she stepped out of the school with her signature smirk, calling Sabrina on her and beginning to walk to where her driver waited.

Green dulled until it turned brown. What started rotten, and was brought back, slowly rotted.

Nevermind that yet another heart changed. White turned splotched with grey at a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will slowly become longer from this point on, as well as slightly more triggering. Topics will be mentioned, I suggest readers check tags as they change.


	6. Reality

Rose loved tales.

Anything with a happy ending, a prince with his princess.

Or maybe two princesses.

Either way, stories brought light to her life. That was a factor in why it was so easy to follow Lila. There was a lovely illusion of a perfect life. One where extraordinary things happened daily to bless the students around her.

It didn't matter that some stories seemed absurd. If someone told her about Ladybug three years ago, she would have laughed. Wasn't that the point? That things sometimes happen without good explanation?

Juleka was never as engaged as she was. Everytime a beautiful story about princes and happy children was told, she noticed a flicker of doubt in those eyes she had come to love. That doubt might hurt Lila's feelings, and make Juleka feel bad.

Rose had only wanted to help.

Why did it come to this?

"I have _proof_ Rose! Concrete, solid proof that she's a fraud!"

Juleka had never yelled before. She was always quiet. That was what shocked Rose so much. 

"Jul, it might be something Marinette set up. She's been so terrible to Lila-"

"Marinette hasn't done anything wrong! Why don't you fact check?"

Juleka was seething. Marinette was all of their friends. She was always kind. Why didn't Rose of all people see that? 

"Because they're stories, they can't hurt anyone."

"They're _lies_"

Rose noted that the other girls voice had dropped back to her normal whisper, and smiled sadly.

"I know our friend becoming a.. a bully is hard to experience, but its what's real. Please can we just go back to class?"

Juleka searched for a sign Rose realized what she was saying. Finding none, she nodded.

The fight in her was gone.

Marinette never spoke up. She would if lies bothered her, right?

Right.

She'd tell Lila if she really had a problem. 

Maybe she really was jealous about Adrien.

Maybe Rose was right. 

-☆-

_There were two letters._

_Two old friends long gone._

_Alya _

_Nino_

_Who else could she write to?_

_Juleka? Individually, no._

_Marinette had better ideas._

_Dear Juleka & Luka,_

-☆-

Adrien sat on his bed, head in his hands.

"Is it true?" He looked over to his kawami. "Did I mess up that badly?"

Plagg looked away from him.

"Kid, you messed up. A lot. But you can fix it. I can't help you."

The boy looked at him with a pleading expression. 

"Plagg, please. Tell me what to do."

"That's your choice kid. I'm not able to do much more."

That wasn't true. Plagg could tell him. But he didnt want to. Adrien dug his own grave, kawamis weren't made for digging him out of it. 

In fact, Plagg was tired. The distress he felt from Tikii each day drained him greatly.

"Just don't miss your hero duties. Ladybug would kill you."

The teen nodded, a spark of determination lighting in his eyes. 

"Right! Plagg, claws out!"


	7. Help

There hadn't been many akuma attacks as of late. That meant Hawkmoth had to be planning something- something big. That had to be it.

Right?

But tonight akumas were not the reason a certain alley cat was out on patrol. He was out on more important matters.

With a quiet thud, Adrien, or rather Chat Noir, landed on the Dupain-Cheng's balcony. Tentatively, he crouched down to knock three times on the trap door that lead to Marinette's bedroom. 

The voice in his head- possibly Plagg- screamed to him that she might be busy. Or asleep. You never knew, something might have prompted the girl to switch to an earlier bedtime-

The door opened.

"Chat?"

He didn't speak for what felt like minutes. Just looking at her. She looked.. terrible. Dark bags under her eyes that definitely weren't there the prior morning. Her lips were pulled into what seemed to be a permanent frown. And her voice. It sounded like the girl had swallowed glass- maybe she had.

He felt sick. He let this happen. Chloè was right. 

Those words felt strange in his head.

"Hey purrincess, back to talking to me?"

Wrong thing to say. She winced, guilt flashing across her face.

"Hey- I didn't mean it like that."

Marinette nodded, offering a smile. It didnt reach her eyes.

"I know Chat. So what brings you to my balcony this.. late?"

Now he was on the spot. Crap. What kind of cover up could he possibly use?

"I uh, a little bird told me you weren't feeling well." Lame excuse. 

"A bird?"

"Yes, a bird. What's troubling you Ma- civilian."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "I have told you my name several times."

"Don't change the subject."

"Don't call me 'civilian'"

"Fine. What's troubling you, Marinette?"

The girl shrugged, climbing up to close the trapdoor behind her. "Nothing really. School just sucks."

It was his turn to feel guilty. "Oh?"

This seemed to prompt Marinette to speak again, and she nodded. "Yeah. Her name- it really isn't important. She's just not the nicest, you know?"

The guilt grew stronger, coiling like a stone snake in his chest. "Do you have any friends to help you out?"

Marinette hesitated a moment before she sighed. 

"No. Not anymore. It's been nice talking to you, but I need sleep."

"Mari-"

"Goodnight, Chat Noir."

She nodded curtly before opening the door, slipping back into her room, and latching the trapdoor shut.

Chat stood there a moment longer before he took a steadying breath, and vaulted back to his home.

He detransformed while flinging himself through the window, flopping onto his bed. He didn't acknowledge Plagg, and for once the Kwami didn't push him.

-☆-

Elsewhere, Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat on her bed in the darkness of her room, lost in thought.

"Tikki?"

"Yes, Marinette?" The ladybug kwami looked at her with hope in her eyes, hope that Marinette was on the road to recovery.

"Do you think- do you think maybe Chat really does care?"

A heart that was blue for so long, had a pinpoint of white within. A pinpoint of hope, no matter how small.   
It made Tikki smile.

"Of course, Marinette."


	8. Morning

Marinette awoke with hope for the day. It was small, but it was there. Despite Lila's damage, she couldn't take away one thing.

Her partner. 

That cat was always there for her, screw the high road.

Smiling to herself, she looked in the mirror. 

Red ribbons were beautiful. 

Maybe. Maybe, she could deserve them.

Marinette put her hair back in pigtails that morning.

-☆-

Adrien woke up feeling drained. He didn't think he got through to his friend the prior night.

Getting ready sluggishly, he didn't bother to hide the dark bags beneath his eyes. Why would he? 

No one questioned it anyway.

Plagg wasn't vocal in the morning either, something Adrien felt remorse for. He would have to give the kwami extra camembert to make up for ignoring him in favor of checking on a friend. 

But for now, he stayed quiet.

Adrien left for school with a heavy heart that morning.

-☆- 

Chloè hadn't slept.

Her confrontation with Adrien continued to echo in her mind.

She didn't help.

She wasn't better. 

But people believed in her. Her teacher, Sabrina, Kim.

Marinette. 

They believed in her.

As she applied her makeup, conclusions were made.

Chloè had an objective that morning.

-☆-

Lila couldn't wrap her head around why Marinette was so stubborn. Why she continued to stay in one piece while her entire world shattered. 

That was more than the well versed liar ever could do.

But she promised to make Marinette Dupain-Cheng's life hell.

The one truth she told among a thousand lies.

Lila would destroy a tower once and for all that morning.


	9. Drain

Marinette arrived at school, a bit cautious. The first thing she noticed was how no one seemed to glance her direction. That was okay with her, she didnt know the people currently on the steps. She could walk past. 

Then she saw Alya.

Fifteen steps away.

Taking quick breaths, she felt herself on the verge of panic.

Ten steps.

The other girl didnt turn to look at her.

Eight.

Seven.

Six. 

She could've sworn she heard someone call her name, but didnt look. Maybe Alya really was ignoring her. That was painful, but better. It meant no more bullying.

Four.

Three.

Two-

.  
.  
.  
. 

Something tripped her, and Marinette fell to her knees with nothing more than a quiet "ow".

Looking up, she saw a look on Alya's face. It wasn't shock.

She had meant to do that.

Meant to.

She did it.

Would she stay?

No

No.

Alya walked away.

-☆-

Chloe wanted to scream when she saw Marinette on the ground before the journalist. She was too late, again. 

Of course. 

Lila hadn't had enough. 

Of course. 

Rushing forward, the blonde grabbed Marinette by the arm, dragging her onto her feet and towards the bathroom. 

The smaller girl didnt even fight her.

Carefully shutting the door behind them, Chloe sighed before turning to face Marinette. She made sure to force out her usual nasally voice.

Anything to avoid being considered 'good'.

"Honestly Dupain-Cheng, you're pathetic. Stand up for yourself, screw Agreste. But don't actually screw him. He doesn't deserve you."

The last part of her little speech was quiet, and she cleared her throat.

"Don't be an idiot. If you can."

With that, she left. Leaving a very shocked Marinette behind her.

-☆-

Alya had a reason.

She swore she did.

Images flashed in her mind.

One, two, three. 

Marinette had bullied Lila.

Un, deux, trios.

She was not innocent.

One, two-

Why?

-☆-

Marinette stood in the bathroom, staring at the door Chloè had just walked through. 

Was she helping Marinette?

That wasn't possible. 

Was it possible?

Maybe it was possible. 

Cleaning the grime off her knees, she perked up at the sound of the bell, quickly running out of the bathroom. 

She forgot to clean off the rest of the blood.

Just one bandaid could've prevented it.

Could've prevented the catalyst from effecting him.

When he saw. 

Connected the dots. 

But what could a tiny scrape effect anyway?

Marinette ignored it.

-☆-

Emotions were on the rise.

A dull purple glow.

A white flash.

Here

It

Goes

Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is structured the way it is for a reason, it isn't meant to make sense until Drain Part 2


	10. Authors Note 1

Hello everyone! I'm happy to see this many people gave my story a shot. I wanted to make a quick few announcements.

1\. I created a tumblr account, Tired-But-Willing, to post any updates about any stories you find on this account. 

2\. I have a oneshot book coming out soon, the prompt requests is on the tumblr as well.

3\. For any people who cannot see the tumblr announcements where I post them, there are two more parts of Drain coming out. I would recommend looking at the tumblr mainly because I will not put my A/Ns or News on AO3 often. I dont really like adding this kind of thing to a story I'm working on.

4\. Drain Pt. 2 comes out tommarow night around 9 PM MST

Thank you if you stuck around to read this, thats all for now.


	11. Drain Part 2

Adrien made his way through the halls, completely ready for any reaction Marinette may have to his apologies. If she was angry, he could live with that.

Right?

Couldn't he?

He was the one who put her on a road destined to fail anyway.

Right.

He just had to keep his friendship from going down

Down

Down

Down the drain

-☆-

Every good story has a happy ending.

Or at least any fairytale. 

The knight saves the princess from the dragon.

Unless

Unless he was too late

But fairytales never had failure. 

Right?

Unless the dragon won

-☆-

Marinette looked upset.

That was obvious. 

He couldn't figure out why, but she was.

Adrien needed advice.

Should he wait to apologize?

Plagg was asleep, no help there.

He waited.

-☆-

A teacher stood in the doorway with a bright yellow pass. The one they use when something is wrong with a student.

Why his classroom?

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

No.

"You're going home."

Why was she?

-☆-

Someone tripped Marinette on her way out. Adrien never noticed who. All he could notice was the red slowly coming across his vision. 

Bend

-☆-

At home, Marinette brushed her parents off. She said she needed rest.

Why did they let her come home?

She said she was sick.

Why did she lie?

Marinette was done.

Break


	12. Love, Marinette

Marinette stormed into her bedroom, tossing her purse onto her desk without care. A quiet "ow" reminded her Tikki was in the bag. Whirrling around in concern, the teen raced over to the desk. 

"Tikki?!" 

The kwami looked up at her chosen with a pitying expression, one that drove Marinette insane at most other times. "It's okay Marinette. Are you?" The question caught her off guard. Was she okay? 

No.

No.

N-

"I'm fine, Tikki. Just really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed." The kwami offered a small smile in response, ducking into a dresser drawer in case Tom or Sabine came up into the bedroom to check on their 'sick' daughter. The moment the kwami was out of sight, a frown replaced Marinette's carefully placed smile. 

She bent too far, and she broke. This is a curse from which the princess will not be woke.

-

Back in school

The bell rung. 

One

Two

Adrien was out of his seat before three, racing down the halls with no explanation. He heard voices cry out behind him to stop. Nino and Alya. His best friends. Lila. 

If Marinette wasn't okay, the liar would have hell to pay.

\- 

The wind whipped around Marinette's face from where she stood on her balacony. Nature must've agreed with the feeling of loss settling into her chest, and slowly climbing up her throat in a desperate attempt to choke her.

To suffocate.

She couldn't breathe.

Reaching for the letters she wrote, she began her dangourous path down from her balcony without transformation. Down a fire escape, each step creaked.

-

His breath came in short bursts. Faster, he had to be faster.

The limo infront of the school tried to slow him down.

Don't make him waste time, let him through!

\- 

Alya,

You were always my best friend. Despite everything, you always will be. You supported me against Chloe. I'll never not be grateful for that. I could write so much more, but I'd rather not waste your time. Lila makes you happy, liar or not. That's all I could ever ask for.

Love,  
Marinette

-

Racing into the bakery.

Her parents told him she was upstairs.

Why was he so worried? He could go check.

He did check.

She was gone.

-

Nino,

Friends since we were children. I still remember all the things you would get yourself into. Hell, sometimes it was my fault too. I just hope you forgive me for not trying even harder to stay by your side. If shes exposed now, she'll take you and Alya down too. Theres nothing more that I can do. I want to write more, but I cant waste your time.

Love,  
Marinette

-

Where could she have gone?

A bright flash of green, he would search.

She was the one that could not be hurt.

-

Adrien,

You're a good friend. I wanted it to be more, I obsessed too much. Now I realize friendship made me just as happy. Forgive me, I don't want to waste you time. 

Love,  
Marinette.

-

Waste her time

Waste his time

Always another concern

She tried too hard to impress

And now she will burn

Silly boy raced to tower

Must protect his lady

But the princess he loved, love wasn't enough

She wouldn't be around the next morning.

-

Marinette boared the elevator to get to the top of the Eifell Tower. It was the most beautiful place in Paris.

It was the place Ladybug promised to always protect the city.

Fitting she would die there too, forever was never enough.

\- 

Chat Noir reached the tower, looking for his lady. She wasn't there, did she care? A girl may die today. He looked up and to his horror an elevator moved.

Tick tock goes the clock, he must hurry to the top.


	13. Update?

Hello! First, I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story, and for commenting. I've been on HIATUS for a long while, which I'm sure has been annoying for some. However, I'd like to announce I'm returning with the next chapters very soon. Possibly even tonight, if I can. I'm still not one hundred percent sure what to do upon ending this story. I will either put everything under one work, or I'll create a sequel to it.

For everyone dealing with the Lila impersonator, please don't bother. I'm sure they just get a kick out of the attention, just like the real deal.

Thank you all again for sticking around. I'll be sure to add more to keep this quarantine entertaining. I base a lot of Marinette's thoughts on my own, as they were in the past. Will I elaborate? No. Am I at risk anymore? Also no.

Love you all <3

\- Tired_But_Willing


	14. Loved and Lost [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of suicide

Marinette stood atop the Eiffel Tower, slowly pulling her hair from the red ribbons adorning it. She didn't want to hit the ground with them in. Somehow, they made things feel real. Maybe if she took them out, it would be like someone else was jumping. Easier to separate thought from girl. Make what was real feel fake.

She inhaled slowly, trying to make her mind go blank. It was a long way down to the bottom of the tower. What was it? Four hundred feet? Some people reportedly passed out before hitting the bottom. Oh, she hoped she would pass out first. She hoped she wouldn't feel everything on the way down. This was quick, this was easy. 

After the ribbons came her earrings. Each clutched gently in a fist. She lowered them to the ground, next to her note for Alya. Alya should've been Ladybug, not her. She hoped police would respect her wishes. Hoped they'd look at the black earrings next to the note, and deliver both successfully. Alya's note was the only one with her. The rest were at home, waiting.

Marinette lifted herself onto the guardrail, looking out over the Paris skyline. She'd been here before. With Chat. She might just miss him most. She never fell in love with him, but maybe she could have if things had been different. And at the thought of that, she swore she heard his voice, pleading with her.

"Oh, kitty," she whispered to the wind. "I wish you were really here."

And with that, the girl leaned forward, and fell.

If only. If only she realized he really was there. Right behind her, in fact. A gloved hand reached out desperately, missing his lady by mere inches as she plummeted down.

Down, down, down.

Four hundred feet, was it?


	15. Loved and Lost [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The previous chapter from Adriens perspective. Same warnings as before. The beginning is almost over, after part three the real story begins.

Adrien had immediately taken off running before the first bell even rung. There was a shout from someone inside of the classroom, but he didn't care. If they knew what he did, they wouldn't stop either. He wished he had time to phone the police. But he was a hero of Paris, he had to get there first. Surely Ladybug would show up as well.

Leaping down the steps of the school, he didn't know what he'd do if he tripped. Tripping would take up too much time, and Marinette would be put in greater danger. Tripping was dangerous. He stayed upright.

Before him was a limo, a familiar face out front. Tablet in hand, she called for him to stop. He did not. Adrien vaulted over the back of the vehicle, provoking a honk from a passing car. Blue. Blue, it stopped. He continued running, going straight. Finally, he ducked into the Dupain-Cheng bakery, begging Sabine to let him see her daughter. 

She left early because she was sick, she should be upstairs.

He burst through the small door, practically leaping into the space. Nothing. There was nothing, but a pile of letters on her desk. Letters

Goodbyes 

She said goodbye, and she wasn't there.

Adrien shouted for Plagg, leaping off of the balcony before his suit had fully appeared. Hitting a rooftop in a roll, he began the race to the Eiffel Tower. Faster

He had to be faster, for her.

  
  


Adrien reached the foot of the tower, hearing several gasps of awe. A hero, at this hour! He heard them, but he did not listen. His full attention was concentrated on one horrifying detail. An elevator going up. It could be a tourist. Could be a couple. 

Had to be his princess. 

Had to be Marinette.

  
  


He took his baton a moment too late, beginning his climb in leaps until he reached the elevators entrance. The empty elevator. His breath quickened- had she already jumped?

He spun on his heel, petrified. But there she was, on the other side of the guardrail. 

"Marinette," he called desperately, making his way forward. "Hold still, I can get you down from there."

It was like she couldn't hear him. The girl hummed quietly before speaking those words.

The words that would haunt him.

"Oh, kitty. I wish you were really here."

Someone was screaming.

He lunged forward desperately, hand poised to catch her.

He missed.

Marinette plummeted down.

-

He hadn't stopped screaming.


	16. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is written in red

Some stories have happy endings. The prince saves the princess, everything turns out alright. True love breaks the spell. The day ends and everything is fixed.

Paris is a lot like a fairytale. Every tragedy fixed with a simple yell.

Miraculous Ladybug.

Two simple words that left the city in awe time and time again.

Two simple words that were spoken to defeat an evil.

A symbol.

Look at the symbol, now. 

Does it represent the same thing?

Grey. Blue. 

Red.

Red is the love you hold for your friends and your family.

Red is the love you hold for each and every little thing that brings a smile to your face.

Red is the setting sun moments before it dies.

And red is the colour it creates when it rises again.

Red was the colour of her suit as she dashed across rooftops.

He was always by her side.

Red caught in his gloves once her plummet was complete.

Dull bluebell eyes gazed up at his, her mouth slightly agape from the scream she'd let escape as she fell.

Her red. The symbol of her life, her love. It seeped through his fingertips as he tried to piece her back together.

Some stories have a happy ending.

Some stories end in tragedy.

Red is a symbol.

A happy ending for the girl who didn't hurt anymore.

A tragedy for the boy that screamed with her in his arms. The boy who felt her slip away. Who prays for those left behind, once those they loved leave?

Who's left to put them to rest?

She never knew it would hurt him so much.

If only the knew this ending was not happy at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this story for so long! I ended it like this because I believe it to be a nice twist, and I don't like the writing style I used.
> 
> I WILL be creating more content for this fandom, I just need a bit more time to do so. The webcomic was postponed, as the other artist on board has work to do elsewhere, and as do I.
> 
> Thank you all for showing so much support on my first story here. I couldn't have continued writing without any of you.
> 
> \- Tired_But_Willing


End file.
